


We Are The Blood In Our Veins

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad science pick-up lines, Daichi may or may not have scars from high school, FLUFFFFFF, Fanart, M/M, Rated T for innuendo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vows, happy tears, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: Daichi and Tetsurou got their partnership certificate and didn't throw a party. Koushi didn't appreciate that very much, now here they were...Includes a lovely fanart from@creiusfrom tumblr





	We Are The Blood In Our Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Puff!
> 
> Prompt: Them being like a married couple, Pairing: KuroDai

Today was the big day.

 

Daichi never imagined he’d end up in some large ballroom waiting at the end of an aisle, wearing a black tux and an orange bowtie, with all of his friends and family watching and waiting with him for the love of his life to walk down it. This western style wedding ceremony was something he never planned on having, but Koushi really had a flare for the dramatic. His best friend stood beside him, with Koutarou on the other side and Asahi in the middle. Daichi could feel the sweat soaking in his palms and the nerves building up in his stomach as he waited for Tetsurou to appear.

 

It was stupid really; he and Tetsurou were legally already as close to married as they could get. They filed for a partnership certificate a few months ago, but didn’t feel a large ceremony to be necessary. It came up in conversation with Koushi and Asahi soon after and Koushi about had a cow. He insisted that they celebrate their happiness with everyone, and now here they were.

 

Pachelbel’s canon started playing over the speakers and everyone turned to look at the door. Tetsurou came walking in with his mother, Atsuko, on his arm and he looked absolutely radiant. He wore a white tuxedo with a red tie and a red rose on his boutonniere. Daichi could see him smiling and talking with his mother and could even see him blush a little after something she said.

 

With every step he took Daichi could feel excitement and happiness build up inside him, and it was taking all of his willpower to stay glued to one spot. Koushi reached up and put a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him.

 

“Calm down Dai, he’ll be here soon.”

 

A big smile spread across his face as he continued to stare and he whispered back.

 

“I know, it’s just...he looks so good and I wanna tell him.”

 

Koushi rolled his eyes.

 

“And you didn’t wanna do this. You can thank me when both of you can’t walk in the morning.”

 

Daichi chuckled as Tetsurou made the final steps to be up at the altar with him. He gave Atsuko a kiss and walked up to be face to face with Daichi, wearing his signature smirk.

 

“Wearing your Karasuno colors I see.”

 

“Says the one wearing his away colors,” Daichi lifted his finger and ran it down Testurou’s tie, “with the number one and everything. You look amazing Tetsu.”

 

“So do you. Those pants make your thi-“

 

Koushi loudly cleared his throat and brought the couple back to reality and everyone started laughing when they both blushed and started apologizing to their guests. Asahi chuckled and clapped his hands together once to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Well, we already knew these two couldn’t get enough of each other, so I guess that reaction wasn’t much of a surprise. Since this is merely a way to celebrate the union they had several months ago, _without telling any of us,_ we don’t need to be all stuffy with how this works.” The couple looked down to the ground, embarrassed. Asahi smiled and continued, “All of us gathered here today love you both and we’re all happy for you. From what I’ve been told, you both wrote your own separate vows, right?”

 

Both Daichi and Tetsurou nodded and pulled pieces of paper out of their pockets.

 

“Good. Tetsurou, you’ve made one of my best friends the happiest man he could possibly be. I’d like to ask you to go first.”

 

He nodded, opened his paper, looked it over, then shoved it back in his pocket before grabbing both of Daichi’s hands in his.

 

“If you talk to a scientist and ask them what love is, they will probably tell you that, in theory, it’s a chemical reaction in the brain. First you have lust, driven by testosterone and estrogen, which makes you want to, well, you know.” Everyone started giggling and he gave them a wink. “Next is attraction, and for me that was a bit overwhelming. The serotonin making everything just feel good and right, the adrenaline that made my heart want to jump out of my chest and made my hands so sweaty that even if I tried to hold onto you my hand would probably slip off, and the dopamine that gave me a huge burst of energy every time I saw you. Hell, we’ve been together for ten years and I still feel all of those things. Scientists would say that’s because of oxytocin and vasopressin, because of their impact on forming strong pair bonds. I may be a scientist, I may know about all of these hormones and how they affect the brain, all of that mumbo jumbo. But if someone were to ask me what love is, I would say Daichi. There’s no other word for it. I love you so much Dai.” Tears started to form in Tetsurou’s eyes and he started to choke on his words. “Thanks for always being there for me when I need you. Thanks for carrying my ass through school when I couldn’t work to help pay the bills. Thanks for making sure I took care of myself when I was engrossed in my research and couldn’t even keep track of time. Just, god, thank you.”

 

Daichi reached up and wiped the tears off of Tetsurou’s face and brought him down for a kiss.

 

“Daichi! You have to give your vows first!”

 

“Oh be quiet Koushi, it’s not like this’s a real wedding. If I wanna kiss Tetsu, then I’m going to.”

 

He smiled back up at Tetsurou and wiped the remaining streaks of tears off his face before reaching down to grab his hands.

 

“I love you Tetsurou. At first, I didn’t really know what to say when you tried to use chemistry to hit on me. I think the line that stood out the most was ‘You can call me DnA Helicase, because I’ll be unzipping your genes’.” Both Koutarou and Koushi snorted and the rest of the guests laughed quietly in their seats. “Going through school with you held some of the best moments in my life. Your nerdy pick-up lines, awful puns, and our study sessions filled with pizza are what kept me alive after my lectures sapped my soul. Moving in with you after I got my job and you started your research is hands down the best thing that could’ve every happened to me. I know we didn’t get to see a whole lot of each other, even when we were both home, but just having your presence near me is the most comforting thing in the world. I have to say, there were times I was jealous of chemicals, and that’s something I never would’ve thought would happen to me when I was growing up.” Tetsurou smiled and huffed out a laugh. “Well, now that we’re here, together for the rest of our lives, I guess there’s only one thing left to say. We’re like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Keep the love moving, and our hearts beating.”

 

Tetsurou looked at Daichi in a mixture of shock and awe.

 

“What the hell, you can’t just catch me off guard like that.”

 

Daichi winked back at him.

 

“Gotta keep you on your toes, Tetsu.”

 

Asahi cleared his throat to break the couple out of their bubble and held his arms open as he addressed them both.

 

“You two, I swear. Let’s not forget all of your friends and family are here, yeah?” They both scratched the backs of their heads shyly. “Anyway, by the power vested in me by Koushi, which really isn’t a lot, I now pronounce you already legal partners, but now with alcohol!”

 

The guests cheered and the couple laughed. The workers at the hotel quickly whisked the chairs away and put them around the tables for the reception while everyone gathered to an area dedicated to be the dance floor. Daichi went up to the dj to whisper him a request. It took some searching but the dj was able to give him a thumbs-up and he went back out to grab Tetsurou and dragged him out to the middle of the dance floor. ‘She Blinded Me With Science’ started playing over the speakers and Tetsurou started laughing.

 

“You can’t be serious Dai.”

 

“When am I ever not serious? C’mon, you love this song, we’re here to have fun, we can do shitty karaoke while we dance. It’ll be fun.”

 

Daichi spun Tetsurou out and pulled him close again.

 

“It’s like poetry in motion, she turned her tender eyes to me.”

 

Tetsurou smiled and started to sing with him.

 

“As deep as any ocean, as sweet as any harmony.”

 

They danced together and took turns singing lyrics until the song was over and the guests applauded their performance. They gave each other a kiss before grabbing their best men to dance to the next song, and cycled through dancing with most of their guests while the food and cake were brought out.

 

Right before they released everyone to take their seats and eat Tetsurou pulled Daichi to the front of their guests and gave him a swift kiss before turning to address them all.

 

“Thanks for coming everyone. Sorry that we didn’t make a big deal out of getting our certificate, in our minds it was just a piece of paper. We already had our bond that wasn’t going to be broken, no matter who we shared it with. I know these western ceremonies normally have a bride throwing a bouquet, but we don’t have a bride or a bouquet, so I got the next best thing.”

 

He opened up his jacket and pulled a black toupee that looked exactly like the one Daichi’s vice principal had and the blood drained out of Daichi’s face.

 

“TETSU!”

 

Tetsurou laughed and flung it like a frisbee into the crowd and it promptly landed on Ennoshita’s head. The players from the old Karasuno team roared with laughter and Tetsurou stood proudly with his arm around Daichi’s waist.

 

 

“Looks like you’re next, Ennoshita!”

 

Ennoshita pulled the toupee off his head and placed it on Tanaka’s and evaluated him for a bit.

 

“You look good with hair Ryu, you should try growing it out.”

 

“I thought you liked my head shaved!”

 

“That just makes you a good delinquent for my movies babe, I actually like it when you have hair.”

 

The shocked look on Tanaka’s face was priceless. When Daichi and Tetsurou looked up at the staff they gave the signal that the food was ready to be served so they sent the guests to their seats. The best men stood near the head table while the food was being distributed and waited for everyone to be settled before starting their toasts. Koushi went first.

 

“Chemists do it on the table, periodically.”

 

The phrase caught Daichi so off guard he choked on his drink and Tetsurou patted him on the back to help him get it out while trying to hold back his laughter.

 

“I swear to god Tetsurou, after you said that I decided I was never going to eat at your guys’ apartment ever again. I love you both, but I never needed to know what was happening on that table that wasn’t eating.”

 

Tetsurou quirked his eyebrow up at him.

 

“Who said we weren’t eating?”

 

Daichi turned beet red and tried to hide under the table while Koushi sighed.

 

“ANYWAYS! I would say you people need Jesus, but Asahi’s already here and it isn’t helping. In all seriousness though, Tetsurou, you make my best friend the best man he could ever be. He’s always happy, even on the worst of days, just because in his mind he’s going home to you and that means it’s never a bad day. I’m glad Dai has the love of his life and that you love him back just as much. I know I kinda roped you guys into this ceremony, but look:” he gestured out to the guests all sitting in their seats, “All of us wanted to share in your happiness.” He lifted his glass and looked back to the happy couple. “We all love both of you, and here’s to a long and happy life. Cheers!”

 

“CHEERS!”

 

Koutarou walked up and took the microphone from Koushi and tapped on it to test it before beaming back at his friends.

 

“I remember the first line Tetsu ever threw at Daichi. It was so simple even I understood it, yet it flew right over his head. ‘Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you are cu-te’. Daichi looked at him like he was crazy and asked what tellurium was.”

 

Koushi roared with laughter.

 

“I REMEMBER THAT! DAICHI WANTED TO DIE WHEN HE REALIZED IT!”

 

Koutarou chuckled and went on.

 

“They went out for coffee the next day and now here we are. Daichi, I have you to thank for me still having a best friend. I remember when he was studying for finals in high school and he didn’t eat for two days because he was so focused. He probably would’ve starved himself on accident if you didn’t force him to stop, eat, and rest like you did. You really are like the blood in each other’s veins, you keep the other going and you have the most supportive relationship I’ve ever seen. I know you guys will grow old together, and I’m excited to see where that will take you. I love you both. Cheers!”

 

“CHEERS!”

 

Koutarou handed the mic back to Tetsurou then gave them both a hug. Tetsurou held the mic up between the two of them.

 

“We’ll make this quick, I promise. Thank all of you for coming, we couldn’t have asked for a better group of people to come celebrate with us. I promise all of Daichi’s friends and family, I will cherish him the rest of my life. I love you Daichi.”

 

Tetsurou gave him a kiss then handed the mic to Daichi.

 

“Ditto.” The guests laughed and he turned his attention to Tetsurou. “I love you so much Tetsu, science puns and all. I still can’t believe you threw a toupee, that’s gonna give me nightmares because I thought the vice principal was here.”

 

Tetsurou smirked at him, then pulled him close. They held the microphone together and looked out to the guests.

 

“It’s time to eat, drink, and be merry! Cheers!”

 

“CHEERS!”

 

The room exploded into sound as everyone started talking and eating together. The couple sat down, alone at the head table and finally got a moment to themselves. They linked their hands together and Daichi leaned on Tetsurou’s shoulder. Before they could even start talking the guests all started clinking their glasses with their silverware and Daichi looked out to them, confused. Koushi laughed and called out to him.

 

“It means they want you guys to kiss, Dai!”

 

“Don’t have to ask me twice!”

 

Daichi looked up and Tetsurou was already pulling him closer and they kissed, resulting in the guests cheering once again. When they broke the kiss they tapped their foreheads together and stared into each other’s eyes. The ceremony was a great idea, they were gonna have to thank Koushi later.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
